Consequences
by SomethingAboutUs
Summary: After a month of happiness and tranquility in Mystic Falls, problems are coming back. And it's going to be very twisted. - Season 5.


Like everybody, I'm still shocked from last night's finale of TVD. And I just could resign myself to wait almost four months without anything in connection with The Vampire Diaries. So I decided to begin writing what I would basically want to happen in season five. Of course, it's my own vision of the things, my imagination.  
I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries, just the story written below.  
Hope you enjoy, and feel free to live a review, it is much appreciated!  
PS: Don't mind the few mistakes that I may have forgotten.

* * *

**All Over Again**

It had been a month since they had put an end to the Hell that was invading Mystic Falls, once again. Elena had made a crucial choice in her life; she had chosen the wrong brother, the "evil" one: Damon Salvatore. During this month, Jeremy had told Elena and the others that he was definitely back from the dead. He would live happily –well, he would try, and he had announced Bonnie's fake vacation with her vampire mother during summer. Jeremy could still see and talk to the witch he loved, but without telling anyone, and one last problem remained in his life. He had to live with the new vampire couple at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon and Elena. Fortunately, they were trying their best to keep their relationship "quiet" even if sometimes, Jeremy wished he wasn't in the same house as them.

They hadn't had any news from Stefan. Damon had tried to call him every day since he had left Mystic Falls, but obviously, he didn't want to answer any of his calls. Maybe because he was trapped in a locked box at the bottom of a very deep river. But even if the older brother was concerned about his little brother, he still couldn't realize the girl he loved was with him. She was making plans for September; she wanted to experience college with her best friends. And of course, Damon encouraged her. All he wanted right now was to see and make her as happy as she could be, and he was doing a good job. Elena was truly happy, and Damon did everything for her.

Noon. Elena woke up late that morning. She had spent a lovely night with Damon. Cuddled up against his bare chest, she couldn't stop smiling from reminiscing last night events. He had been perfect towards her this last month, and she didn't regret choosing him in the end.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," Damon whispered in her ear. "It is time to wake up."

At those simple words, Elena opened her eyes and turned her face towards him before kissing him.

"Hi," She simply said with sleepy eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." He admitted.

She laughed a little at his remark and she got out of bed to walk in the direction of the huge bathroom.

"I hope Jeremy did not hear anything from last night," She started, before feeling Damon's strong arms surrounding her tight body.

"He's a big boy now you know, I don't think you should worry about that," He added with a smirk. "Come on, where else can we have fun like that? Nowhere."

"Hm, I guess you're right," She shrugged her shoulders, and pressed a kiss on his red lips. "Now, leave me, I have to take a shower and if you stay here, you'll distract me too much."

"Your wish is my command." And with that, he left the room, always with a happy smile upon his lips.

* * *

Jeremy had heard everything, but with the company of Bonnie all night long, it had been easier to spend the evening. Concerned about what was about to happen next, they both ignored the fact that Silas was near Mystic Falls, preparing to strike once again, with his real face this time. Even Bonnie on the other side was incapable to predict the future with the help of the other dead witches. And after that night spent talking and laughing to cool down the pressure, Jeremy had decided to go out into the fresh air.

"You know, we can't talk outside. People will think that you're crazy, talking to the air." Bonnie said, while she was waiting for him to get dressed, sitting on his large bed in one of the guest rooms in the Salvatore house.

"I really don't care about that, you know. People can think whatever they want. We'll be cautious, that's all," The young Gilbert put on his t-shirt and jeans and turned to face the ghost. "Come on, let's go out."

A few minutes later, they were walking together in the center of Mystic Falls, when suddenly, Bonnie blinked.

"Jer', did you see that?"

"See what Bonnie?" He asked, confused by the look on her face.

"Stefan. I saw Stefan. Isn't he supposed to be gone now?" She was frowning, and she began walking again with Jeremy, observing Stefan walking casually along the street of the small town. "Jeremy, call Caroline. I want to know if she knows anything. I don't want to bother Damon and Elena right now. Tell her you saw Stefan and ask her if she knows anything about it, please."

Now, he was confused. He still picked up his cellphone, and dialed Caroline's number. Fast, he heard her soft voice.

"Caroline? It's Jeremy. Look, I know this is weird but, I've just seen Stefan in the streets of Mystic Falls. Did he tell you anything about a possible come back to town?"

"Stefan?" She seemed surprised, maybe shocked. "Uh, no. And yes, this is weird. Isn't he supposed to be far away from here?"

"Well, that's what I thought too. Looks like we were wrong," Jeremy told her, while Bonnie was looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Listen, meet me at the Grill. And don't tell anything to Damon and Elena yet. It would ruin them."

"Okay, no problem Jer'. But, do you think we should contact Bonnie?" The blonde added, while the dead witch was looking at the hunter. She froze.

"Uh, no, don't. It's of no use, trust me. Plus, we don't even know if Stefan is truly back in town. Just meet me at the Grill in ten, I'll be there." Jeremy hung up, and sighed. "This is really getting difficult. We should tell them about… You know."

"And how? 'Hey look, your best friend is dead but don't worry, I can still talk to her for you' ? No Jeremy. I don't want to see them sad, and unhappy. Later." She looked at him straight in the eye without even blinking, and he knew he couldn't add anything.

* * *

After drinking some blood bags, Damon and Elena had decided to stay inside the house for a little while, before going out. Summer had gone very well since she had made her choice and even if somehow she missed Stefan's presence, being with Damon was great, and he made her finally happy. Those past few days, they had been talking about going to college. In his immortal life, Damon had gone to college for about twenty times, and it was Elena's turn. Plus, she was only eighteen in appearance. It wouldn't be awkward at all, but just normal.

"You know, when I was your age, going to college was not in my priorities," Began to say Damon, with a slight smirk on the corner of his lips. "In 1864, all my father wanted to see me do was to get married, go to war and then later, live as a rich man, with a family that I would hate and Stefan, well, the same." He shrugged, before turning his gaze at her.

"Speaking about him, you have no news about Stefan, have you?" She asked, while she came closer to Damon on the couch, leaning against him.

"No," He paused. Actually, he was getting worried. "I've lived decades without seeing or hearing about my brother, but I have to admit that I'm getting a little bit worried here."

"This is strange. I mean, no phone calls, no texts, no letter, no nothing. He must be very angry at us…" She frowned, before kissing his shoulder.

"Well, yes. But he'll give us news, I'm sure. He doesn't hate us. Don't worry about that. I'll handle it if we don't get any news from him. I promise." He kissed her forehead, before taking a sip of his glass filled with bourbon.

"Talking about people travelling, I've received a postcard from Matt. You know he has been travelling with Rebekah across the world for a month now, they were in Paris a few days ago. Looks beautiful there, he seems happy. I'm happy too, for him." The postcard was on the coffee table, in the middle of the living room, in front of the fireplace.

"I'm sure Barbie Klaus must be a wonderful tour guide." He teased, while he raised a second time his glass in his grip.

She slightly hit his shoulder, an amused smile on her lips.

"As long as he's happy." She was now facing Damon, and suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Damon lifted an eyebrow and got up. He walked to the front door and opened it, revealing a human Katherine. He couldn't help but smile at this vision, a smile of amusement.

"Don't smile like that, Damon," The former vampire walked in, the head held high. "I may be a human again, but I can still kick your ass."

"Are you sure about that?" He lifted his eyes, before closing the door behind her. "What do you want Katherine? There's nothing for you here."

"I was just passing by you know, enjoying my new crappy life and then, I saw someone. Someone you both know very well," She obviously loved the effect that her announcement had on the couple. "Stefan. He's back in town. I'm sure you two are so glad to hear that," And with her bitchy attitude, she turned on her heels and looked over her shoulder. "Does it bother you sweet Elena?"

Damon and Elena looked at each other, and had the same reaction. They thought the same thing: their happiness with Stefan near them wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
